


Depth

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Dark, Drama, Emo, Fairy, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Love, Other, Poetry, faery, inspire, poem, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depth

I am hated because I am innocent to love.

I am pure because I can see falseness in light and honesty in dark.

I am loved for my excruciating beauty and oddly entertaining elegance.

I am feared because I am in tune with raw emotion.

I am embraced because I serve myself and others with dignity, respect, and grace.


End file.
